


Spies and Lies

by CobaltCorvus



Series: Stolen Moments [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCorvus/pseuds/CobaltCorvus
Summary: Alec's first meeting with Magnus involves some dancing and deception.





	Spies and Lies

 

The line to the door was getting shorter and so was Alec’s patience. He’d thought Jace or Izzy would have found a way for him to get inside by now but their intermittent reports over his earpiece weren’t encouraging in the slightest.

“ _It’s not working,_ ” Jace admitted after a few more seconds of fruitless clicking on a keyboard while Alec watched yet another glamorously dressed couple entering the grand hall ahead of him. The collar of his suit felt like it was pressing against his pulse point and in his frustration, he ran his hand through his hair and belatedly realized he’d messed up Izzy’s careful work of making sure he looked as ‘stuffed and stupid’ as the rest of the affluent guests, in her words.

Well, it wouldn’t matter if he couldn’t get inside without an invitation anyway. They’d just have to find another way to finish the job, although Luke wouldn’t be pleased about their failure. Only one more person separated Alec from the pair of guards and the doorman holding the list of accepted guests.

He knew Isabelle should be the one in his place, she could have charmed her way in in a matter of seconds. She knew what to say, how to bend people around her little finger while Alec was still stammering through his first sentence.

“Your name, sir?” Alec looked up at the doorman, his mouth open to spout whatever came to mind when a smooth voice interrupted.

“Bane. We’ll be under Bane, I believe. Darling, sorry to keep you waiting.” The man who stepped up next to him, close enough that Alec can smell the mint in his hair, looked like the exact opposite of how Alec felt. A confident smile stretched across the man’s lips, his blue velvet suit matching the exact shade of color streaked through his hair and the dark beaded necklaces falling across his chest looked more elegant than the brightest pearls around a woman’s throat. Alec never prided himself on being aware of fashion but even he can tell that this man could grace a catwalk any day.

The doorman nodded and ushered them inside without any more questions, but that wasn’t why Alec was staring.

This was Magnus Bane, the reason Alec’s even dressed up in clothes he shouldn’t be able to afford and walking among people who could buy his entire apartment building with their spare change. This was Magnus Bane, their target for the night.

“Say, if you agree to be my unofficial date this evening, will you tell me your name?” Magnus asked, turning toward Alec with a movement as fluid as a cat’s.

“You let me in as your ‘plus one’ without even knowing my name?” Alec found his voice finally, but he still couldn’t take his eyes off of Magnus as they moved further into the ballroom. The tables arrayed around the central floor were mostly empty, the majority of the couples swaying across the parquet in slow spirals while the orchestra played in the background.

“I have a weakness for pretty faces and those who look lost.” Magnus snagged a pair of champagne glasses and passed one to Alec before continuing. “One would almost think you’d never been to an auction such as this before.” His tone was entirely innocent despite the remark’s implications, but Alec didn’t miss the sharp smile Magnus wore as he sipped his drink. He’d meant to stay far away from him, the operation involved stealing a piece of Magnus’ collection after all, not being invited in by him. Alec felt a little out of his depth and he gulped the drink down faster than he’d meant.

“I’m just not much of a… party person.” Alec felt that was a good enough reply, now to simply find a way to leave Magnus and finish the job.

“What kind of person are you then?”

“A private one.” Alec wished he could break off the conversation, he was grateful to have gotten inside but the situation was too close to the fire.

“Ah, mysterious then. I understand.” Magnus downed the rest of his champagne glass and while Alec stared in slight concern, he held out his hand. “Care for a dance?”

“I… don’t usually…”

“Just for a song. Please.” It was the smile curling the corners of Magnus’ lips that did Alec in and despite the muffled _Alec, we don’t have the time_ in his ear, he reached out and let Magnus pull him onto the dance floor. The glances and low whispers that followed them were enough to send a shiver of worry up Alec’s spine, until Magnus’ hand settled on his waist and gently guided them into the flow of dancers.

“I must thank you, I confess my intentions were a little selfish for bringing you in like that,” Magnus’s low voice reached Alec with very little space between them, pressed as they were chest to chest. “I do love helping those who require it, but I also needed someone as a date to this function. I might have procrastinated on finding a candidate. Hence, you.”

Alec stayed silent as they passed by the orchestra’s podium, but his mind was spinning along with their steps.

“And why did you need someone to fill that role?” he finally asked, dragging his gaze away from the milling crowd to Magnus’ soft brown eyes barely a few inches away. The gold spread across Magnus’ eyelid shone in the light of the chandeliers and Alec knew he’d gotten in way too deep when the man’s answering smile stirred up a flurry in his stomach.

“Because of those pesky dignitaries with their stuffy opinions. And I might have grown tired of a certain patron’s insistence on my meeting their pompous son.”

“I suppose I don’t mind saving someone from that terrible fate then,” Alec said with a small chuckle, rather proud that he’d managed a joke that could cause Magnus to laugh. The song faded away, leaving them in a moment of stillness as Alec fought against the urge to stay. The job was the most important, and it was almost time.

As he let his hands drop from Magnus’ and stepped back, he was surprised when Magnus tugged him back and leaned in to whisper in his ear. Magnus’ lips against his cheek felt like they’d gifted him with warmth if the way the temperature appeared to rise was any indication.

“Maybe next time I’ll be able to ask you out for a real date, you were wonderful company. Your mission however, is compromised.” The smirk in his voice was echoed on Magnus’ face as Alec looked up with wide eyes. “I’ll give you a head start on your escape.”

Despite the shock, the thrill of a challenge made Alec grin before he started off through the crowd for the stairs. If Magnus Bane was going to let him have extra time, it was going to be to his own detriment.


End file.
